Two for the road
by Lost About Lost
Summary: My version of Two for the road, the next episode of lost.


Cameron Dowie LOST

Starting from season 2 episode 20

''Two for the Road''

As a jack and Kate moment was about to happen they see a dim light and a person rushing through the bushes, suddenly it comes to Jack and Kate that this is in fact Michael, as he collapse and drops in front of Jacks feet.

The next day 

While through the night Jack and Kate carried Michael to the hatch Eko and Charlie carry on with their place of worship, as Charlie asks Eko, ''why was you travelling to America'', Eko ignored Charlie and carried on putting the sticks together.

While back at the hatch Michael comes around and to his surprise he is awakened by the sound of the timer, he gets up to see John on crutches going towards the computer, and like always typing in 4 8 15 16 23 and 42 and the timer goes back to 108. While this happened Ana lucia is having a 'chat' with Mr Gale, there's a load shouting coming from the room and Ana with a pistol to Henry Gales head, just before she pulls the trigger Henry gale unties his ropes to his feet and spear Ana into the wall making her shoot into the wall, they both struggle for a while until Jack comes in and pulls Henry from Ana then strapping him to the wall with rope. Jack then walks out of the armoury giving Ana a dirty luck and saying ''Do not kill him we will deal with him later''.

**Flashback**

Ana is driving down the street until she got a call about a robbery in process at the city bank, Ana and her partner Tim rush of down the streets on toward the robbery,

They reach there destination to find the robbers armed with guns and a hostage, while Ana and Tim get out the car and aim there guns at the robber, with Ana's over confidence she aims at the robber and shoots, doing this she misses and hits the hostages in the chest. Doing this causes the robber to drop the hostage and get heavily shot by the armed police offices. After doing this Ana's Boss tells her to meet her in the office after her patrol.

Back to the island

Back at the camp Hurley and Libby are have a happy stroll along the beach both comforting each other and asking each other questions about before the crash of the plane. Libby stops walking and lets go of Hurley's hand and says ''Hurley, I need to tell you something'' Hurley replied in a quite scared voice ''what is it? Is it, is it me?'' ''no no, cause not, it's just that before I used to be in a mental hospital 8 months before the flight'' Hurley is shocked to hear this and then says ''is that why I though I knew you from somewhere? You was in the same hospital as me?'' Libby then depressingly says ''Yes Hurley''.

Back at the hatch Jack is checking the health of Michael's, he seemed to be ok, Michael then comes out with ''the others, I reached them, I saw my son, but they didn't let me talk to him, while I was there I noticed they had nothing, no weapons, I think we can take them, were going to get my boy back''

Jack and Kate both look at each other and jacks says ''what do you think we should do then Michael?'' Michael replied ''we get all the guns and all the people who can use one and go and fight the others'' Jack then stands up and says ''lets do this then, lets go get the guns from sawyer''

Jack then walks of to the beach while Kate follows and pulls him back and says ''are you doing the right thing? Are you sure his not just confused or maybe they drugged him?'' jacks walks on and while doing that says ''I believe Michael, I think his telling the truth, they have had Walt for too long, we need to get him back''

Jack arrives at the beach with Kate and says to sawyer ''Sawyer, we need the guns, take me to the guns now,'' Sawyer with a calm voice says ''or what doc?'' jack then pulls a pistol from his side trousers and says again ''take me to the guns now'' sawyer, again says ''or else what'', Jack getting angry at this points the gun at Sawyers arm and repeats his sentence again. Sawyer getting angrier at the minute says ''what's your problem doc, give me a reason why you want the guns and ill think about it''

Jack then explains to sawyer that Michael had seen the others camp and wasn't as armed as us and that they wanted the guns to rescue Walt. After hearing this sawyer then replies ''ok ok, give me 10 minutes and ill get you the guns''.Sawyer then runs of into the tree's to get the guns, while jack and Kate sit beside Sawyers stuff, Jack then says to Kate ''you really need to improve your aim you know'' Kate laughs and replies ''well your shots were just lucky'' They both laugh and there is a sudden silent until sawyer come rushing back with the guns. Sawyer then sarcastically says ''well who is going on this hunt then'' Jack then replies ''as many people as possible that can shoot a gun''.

End

Next Fanfic – ''?''


End file.
